Use Somebody
by Samparam
Summary: Mike har brutit benet, och Tina känns inte som den rätta trösten. One-Shot.


**A/N:** Den här One-Shot:en skrevs under ett FanFiction-maraton jag höll tillsammans med min käre Timonx3. Mitt uppdrag var att skriva en Mike/Kurt, med temat _Use Somebody_ (av Kings of Leon), så det blev detta. Inte så mycket pairing, som Mike, kanske...  
>Lägger upp for the lolz.<br>Also, tror jag att Kurts appearance (ursäkta svengelskan) är någon slags tidsparadox, eftersom han fortfarande hänger på McKinley, trots att det är nära Sectionals... Det funkar så i mitt huvud ibland. Han är där. Okej? Okej.  
>Enjoy.<br>/Sam

* * *

><p><em>Det här kommer gå bra... det kommer gå bra... Fokusera... <em>

Uppenbarligen hade han lagt fokuseringen på att – just det – fokusera, och inte se till att använda sig av sina kryckor. Han föll framåt och trots att han lyckats undvika att mosas fullkomligt med hjälp av sina händer, slogs hans knän ändå till rejält mot golvet.

"Mike!" ropade någon bakom honom.

Snart kunde Mike höra hur nätta små steg kom springande mot honom, och han sneglade upp mot Tina.

"Det är okej", lovade han, medan han försökte dölja den grimas av smärta som han tidigare visat golvytan. "Jag är bara lite ovan."

Tina skakade på huvudet, och envisades ändå med att hjälpa honom upp. När Mike åter stod på benen – eller _benet_ snarare – började resten av medlemmarna av glee-klubben anlända till körrummet.

Mr. Shue var först in. Han gav Mike en blick av medlidande och frågade hur det gick med foten. Till svar, vickade Mike bara lite med handen i luften: _sådär._

Hur gick det _egentligen_?

Åt skogen.

Två dagar tidigare, hade Mike övat tillsammans med Brittany inför Sectionals. Det hade bestämts att de skulle använda den större delen av ett nummer i tävlingen till att visa upp de båda dansarnas kunskaper. Det var en fantastiskt stor möjlighet för Mike, eftersom han äntligen skulle få _dansa_, och människor skulle få se vad han gick för – de skulle titta på _honom_, och inte på Finn, för en gångs skull. Han såg verkligen fram emot det.

Samtidigt som Brittany visade honom en av idéerna hon hade – vilket hon gjorde med en docka frambringad genom att klä en golvmopp i morgonrock – så fick Mike plötsligt syn på en av sittplatserna längre bort i salen.

Han hade trott att aulan skulle vara det bästa stället att träna på. Uppenbarligen hade han haft fel – Tina hade tagit sig friheten att slå sig ned på en av stolarna där, och satt nu med armarna korsade. Hennes blick verkade vara spänt fäst vid det lilla mellanrum som fanns emellan Mike och Brittany.

"Uh, Brit, kan du vänta lite...?" mumlade han.

Brittany stannade till i en mycket sällsam rörelse – golvmoppen verkade hänga över hennes axel – och hon nickade.

Mike hoppade ned från scenen och gick fram till stolsraden som Tina satt på.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han, lätt irriterad.

"Jag ville bara se på när min pojkvän tränar inför _den stora tävlingen_", svarade hon.

Mike var inte säker på om han gillade tonen hon sade de sista orden i. Den var nästan... sarkastisk.

"Det är inte meningen att någon ska kolla på", förklarade Mike för henne i ett försök att förbli vänlig om situationen. "Det kan störa vår koncentration."

"_Förlåt mig då_", sade Tina med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Men jag tror jag vill ha lite koll på er två."

På det, visste inte Mike ens vad han skulle svara. Det var ju bara absurt, det hon precis sagt. Han blinkade några gånger – förvirrad – och med en vinkning mot Tina, gick han sedan tillbaka till Brittany på scenen.

Allt verkade gå bra. Mike och Brittany delade sina idéer och skapade nya danssteg, avancerade och provade slutligen några av dem. Det gick faktiskt _riktigt_ bra, fram tills Brittany demonstrerade någonting hon tydligen ska ha sett sig själv göra i en Britney Spears-fantasi hon haft några månader tidigare.

"Dra upp ditt ben såhär, så att det går förbi min midja... såhär", sade hon och visade.

Då hon skulle hjälpa Mike dra upp benet, hojtade någon plötsligt till:

"Ni tränar väl bara, va?"

Innan det hade hunnit slagit Mike att det var Tina som ropat, hade Brittany tappat taget om hans ben, och han föll ned i sittande ställning på golvet.

Det krävdes bara en blick på hans fot, för att se att någonting var fel med den.

Och så gick det till när Mike Chang, sjutton år, dansare och footballspelare, bröt foten. De båda, enda, hobbys han hade var numera ogenomförbara för honom, och han kunde helt enkelt bara _gå i skolan, titta på när resten av laget tränade_ och kanske _sjunga lite med klubben._ Och han sjöng inte bra. Alls.

Än hade han dock inte hunnit bli på särskilt dåligt humör. Han hade fått flera stycken "det läker på två veckor, då har du ju en hel vecka på dig att träna för Sectionals!", vilket gav honom en klart mycket mer optimistisk syn på saken. _Två veckor är inte så lång tid,_ tänkte han för sig själv.

Det Mike inte visste, var dock hur mycket saker som kunde hända någon – _honom_ – under två veckors tid. 

* * *

><p>Övningstimmarna i klubben var inte längre så upphetsande som tidigare, men det var fortfarande roande att se medlemmarna diskutera om, argumentera för och protestera mot idéer som togs upp.<p>

Rachel krävde som vanligt att få ett Broadway-solo, medan Kurt fortfarande var frestad till att göra ett Britney Spears-nummer; Finn och Sam ville ha någonting alla kände igen; Puck och Artie tyckte att de visat upp sina rapparkunskaper alltför lite. Brittany gav förslaget att hon skulle få sjunga en Ke$ha-låt, men blev sedan påmind om att hon redan hade nog att träna till.

Efter en av dessa timmar, då de kommit underfund med att Santana skulle få sjunga låten Mike och Brittany skulle dansa till, lämnade hela klubben salen med frustrerade suckar. Alla utom Santana verkade irritera sig på varandra, och ingen verkade märka av de som stannat kvar – Mike, med sina kryckor, och Tina, som tänkt hjälpa honom.

Mike kände det som om han inte kunde låta bli att beskylla sin flickvän för den brutna foten. Det var väl kanske snarare han och Brittany som inte varit tillräckligt uppmärksamma, eller haft bättre reflexer, men ändå... Det var Tina som, helt oväntat, ropat någonting. Någonting som dessutom var _fullkomligt löjligt._

"Låt mig hjälpa dig med de där", erbjöd hon och menade kryckorna.

"Jag har dem", sade han och greppade dem. "Det är okej. Du behöver inte bete dig som om jag vore helt... efterbliven.."

Tina gav honom en blick, som verkade säga att det var just det han var.

"Kan du flytta på dig?" bad Mike, och hörde själv precis hur spydig ton han hade, men brydde sig inte om att ursäkta sig.

Han reste sig ur sin stol och skulle precis börja ta sig bort mot dörren, då han såg att Tina fortfarande stod och stirrade på honom, på det där fruktansvärda sättet; som om han vore så mycket dummare än vad hon var.

"Vad är det för fel _nu_ då?" suckade han.

"Inget", sade hon kort. "Jag måste gå nu."

Och så, kort därefter, var han helt ensam kvar i körrummet. Nu kunde han officiellt erkänna att han var nedslagen över kryckorna. Han kunde inte dansa, och han kunde inte spela, ännu mindre gå längs skolkorridoren utan att bli fälld av någon annan i footballaget. Tina var en bitch, och han orkade inte hålla in sin ilska när hon visade upp denna fantastiska egenskap för honom. Det _sög_ att heta Mike Chang just då, för Mike Chang hade en bruten fot och inte någon som helst optimistisk syn på någonting alls.

Plötsligt – mitt i det deprimerade virrvarr av mörka tankar som höll till i rummet – öppnade någon dörren. Mike såg upp, och noterade att ingen annan än Kurt Hummel just gjort entré.

"Hej", hörde han sig själv säga.

Kurt såg på honom, och verkade direkt komma av sig. "Öh", sade han. "Hej." Han log osäkert, och gick mot pianot.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Mike, och visste ärligt talat inte varför han över huvudtaget undrade.

"Jag behöver lite noter bara", mumlade Kurt, medan han plockade upp några av papperen som låg ovanpå pianot. "Rachel ska _inte_ få den här tävlingen. Den här gången ska jag..."

Ur bunten notblad han plockat upp, föll hälften ned på golvet, och han avbröt sig för att plocka upp dem.

"Ursäkta mig", sade han. "Jag är lite stressad över det hela... tävlingen... och sånt."

Mike nickade, men insåg snart att Kurt inte kunde se det, eftersom han hade blicken på pappersarken på golvet.

"Jag fattar", sade Mike istället, högt och tydligt.

Så tittade Kurt upp mot honom, och blickade – som generat – mot hans kryckor. "Å, jag tänkte inte på att du har _de där_", sade han, och lät verkligen som om han kände sig dum. "Det måste vara mycket jobbigare för dig, som dansar, och så har du... ja."

"Äsch då", sade Mike, utan att förstå hur han kunde låta så positiv. "Jag klarar mig. Det är jätteenkelt att gå i de här faktiskt! Låt mig hjälpa dig med ditt problem, istället."

Han hasade sig fram mot Kurt, och kände att _det här går ju hur bra som helst.. Jag kan ju!_

"Du behöver verkligen inte", menade Kurt och höll upp handen. "Du har det nog så svårt med..."

"Nej, det är inga problem", lovade Mike, och lutade sig ned.

Knappt hade han märkt att han tappat ena kryckan, innan han dunsat baklänges ned på golvet, denna gång utan att ha räddat sig med händerna. Hans bakhuvud kändes nästan spräckt.

"_Aj, aj, aj!_"

Kurt satt snart vid hans sida och såg ned på honom. Han gav Mike en ursäktande min, och lade sedan en hand under det huvud som legat mot golvytan.

"Sådär", mumlade Kurt, och började peta lite på Mikes ben och ena höft. "Inget mer brutet, tror jag."

Mike var beredd på att bli sur, ilsken, rent utav förbannad över att han fallit för andra gången den eftermiddagen, men den känslan dök aldrig upp. Istället, log han bara mot Kurt.

"Visste inte att du var doktor", sade han skämtsamt.

"Okej, låt mig omformulera mig", sade Kurt. "_Inga benpipor står ut, och dina kroppsdelar verkar lika solida som innan._"

De skrattade kort, men när Mike försökte sätta sig upp, med hjälp av sina armbågar, lyckades han slå i sin brutna fot. Han gnydde till och föll tillbaka med huvudet på Kurts hand.

Kanske hade det gjort ont, men i så fall visade Kurt inga tecken på det.

"Vet du vad?" sade Kurt. "Jag tror att du skulle behöva lite hjälp."

"M-hm", mumlade Mike.

"Låt mig hjälpa dig."

Och, trots att det kändes smått förödmjukande, så lät Mike honom hjälpa.

_You know that I can use somebody_

_Someone like you_


End file.
